An ice cream stand uses the expression $2 + 0.5x$ to determine the cost (in dollars) of an ice cream cone that has $x$ scoops of ice cream. How much does an ice cream cone with $5$ scoops cost? $\$$
Explanation: The cone has ${5}$ scoops, so $x={5}$. Let's substitute $x=5$ into the expression and evaluate: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}2 + 0.5x\\\\ &= 2+0.5({5})\\\\ &= 2+2.5\\\\ &={4.5} \end{aligned}$ An ice cream cone with ${5}$ scoops costs $\${4.50}$.